powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Hammond
Ashley Hammond is a major protagonist in Power Rangers: Turbo and Power Rangers in Space. She is the second Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Yellow Space Ranger. Biography Turbo Ashley was a recurring character during the beginning of the Turbo Era. She was an Angel Grove High School Cheerleader and was seen helping the terrified citizens of Angel Grove get to safety during one of Divatox's major attack on the city. Ashley was chosen by Tanya Sloan to take her place as the Yellow Ranger, taking over control of the Dune Star Turbo Zord and later gaining access to the Star Racer Rescue Zord. She was originally suggested to share a love interest with Carlos, the new Green Ranger and later they became friends. When the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox and the defeated Power Rangers: Turbo received word that the planet Eltar, home to their original mentor Zordon, had fallen to evil forces, Ashley and the other three new Turbo Rangers - T.J., Carlos, and Cassie - left Earth for outer space in a NASADA space shuttle, powerless but ready to fight to save Zordon. In Space Ashley and the other Rangers then met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, on the Astro Megaship, and she was given new powers as the Yellow Space Ranger, who later commanded the Mega V-4 (Saucer) Zord. When the Space Rangers returned to Earth, she enjoyed showing Andros her hometown. She discovered that he was telekinetic. Ashley offered to teach Andros billiards if he taught her how to use telekinesis. She would get distracted during the lessons, and thus never did get the hang of it. On Ashley's birthday, the monster Body Switcher had managed to make Astronema look like Ashley, and vice versa. Ashley managed to escape and warned the other Rangers about Astronema posing as her. She shared a love interest with Andros, who returned to Earth with her after the final battle in Power Rangers: In Space. Later on, Ashley and the other Space Rangers received a distress signal from Alpha 6 about the Psycho Rangers return and the Galaxy Rangers were in trouble. The Space and Galaxy Rangers fought and destroyed the Psycho Rangers. Personality Ashley is the kind-hearted and caring member of the team. She is a optimistic and slightly clumsy person who always sees the positive side of a situation. Ashley is popular with other kids, and her enthusiasm allowed her to join to other clubs at Angel Grove High. Her dream is to become a fashion designer. Ashley immediately developed an interest in Andros. Their relationship developed throughout the year, and she grew to care for him deeply. When Zhane was awakened, he also developed an interest in her, which made Andros very jealous. However, it was Andros that she cared for, and Zhane took his attentions elsewhere. Yellow Turbo Ranger Zords *Dune Star Turbozord *Star Racer Rescuezord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navigator *Turbo Sword *Turbo Star Charges *Turbo Cart Yellow Space Ranger Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V4 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Star Slinger Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Star Slinger *Yellow Galaxy Glider *Battle Blade/Blade Arm Trivia *She was once meant to be Carlos' love interest. *Ashley was originally going to be The Second Pink Turbo Ranger instead of Cassie Chan. *She was the first caucasian Yellow Ranger. *Second Ranger to be a cheerleader after Kimberly. Also see *Natsumi Shinohara -Her Sentai counterpart from Carranger. *Chisato Jougasaki -Her Sentai counterpart from Megarranger. de:Ashley Hammond fr:Ashley Hammond Category: Ranger Category: Yellow Ranger Category: Turbo Category: In Space